eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Joel Reynolds
'''Joel Carl Reynolds '''was the biological father of Danielle Jones and former romance of Ronnie Mitchell. He made his first appearance 6 August 2009. He is portrayed by Cavan Clerkin. Background Joel is the first love of character Ronnie Mitchell having fathered her daughter, Danielle Jones, when they were both 14 years old. Danielle was killed off in the show in April 2009. Joel has been mentioned several times since Ronnie joined the show in 2007, most notably when she attends a school reunion hoping he will be there, and then goes to his house to talk, but one of his daughters answers the door, so she leaves. Ronnie also writes him a letter to tell him their daughter died 13 years previously, although this was a lie told by her father Archie Mitchell and Joel writes back, but Archie destroys the letter before Ronnie can read it. Biography Backstory Joel wanted to get a tattoo when he and Ronnie was at school. He designed it himself, sketched it out. He saved up the money to pay for it. Joel's mum found out before he got that tattoo and told him not to do it. Ronnie said he should do it anyway but Joel did not want to hurt him mother's feelings. He also was also a fan of friendship bracelets. When Ronnie was 14 years old, she gave birth to Amy Mitchell, later known as Danielle Jones who was the daughter of Joel and Ronnie. Storyline Joel's introduction to the show begins when Janine Butcher phones him after stealing Ronnie's address book. She invites him to The Queen Victoria public house and is served by Ronnie. Ronnie sees and recognises Joel when he turns around, and drops their drinks in shock. Phil Mitchell sends both Joel and Janine out of the pub. Joel's car breaks down and while Ronnie offers to fix it for him, the sexual attraction between old lovers is noticeable when the smile at each other they both talk about the memories of their past love for each other they are quickly is reacquainted by Archie who fixes his car. Before he leaves, Joel gives his business card to Ronnie she later think in her bedroom if him and her attraction him is so strong still. He and Ronnie later meet up and, although Ronnie discovers a picture of his wife and children, they give in to their attraction and have sex. Archie warns Joel off the next day and gives him money to stay away from Ronnie . Ronnie goes to his office to ask why he has stopped speaking to her and discovers what Archie did. She tells him to meet her in The Queen Victoria , but Stephanie turns up with their daughters instead to warn Ronnie off him. Ronnie visits Joel's house and forces him to choose between her and his wife. Joel chooses Ronnie and stays with her at The Queen Victoria . Their happiness is then ruined by Ronnie's sister, Roxy who reveals that their daughter died four months ago, rather than years ago as he believed. Roxy urges Joel to ask Ronnie about Danielle. He comforts Ronnie , telling her he wishes he could have been there for her. Ronnie tells people she and Joel are trying for a baby, though Joel is unaware that she is trying to get pregnant. When she thinks she is pregnant, he shocks her by telling her he had a Ronnie says he lied to her, but he says he could not find the time to tell her. She admits she is only with him to get pregnant and throws him out. He tells Ronnie that she is "dead inside" and walks away with Ronnie's locket, which she had thrown out of her bedroom window. In January 2016 it is reported in the Walford Gazette that Joel and his wife Stephanie Reynolds died in a speedboat accident. Their funeral took place on 28 January 2016. Gallery Walford Gazette 28 January 2016.jpg|Walford Gazette 28 January 2016 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Reynolds Family Category:2009 Arrivals Category:2009 Departures Category:2016 Deaths